


I Want to Thank You

by Peaches_is_gay



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_is_gay/pseuds/Peaches_is_gay
Summary: (High School & Human AU)Lapis and Peridot meet for the first time and become friends. Lapis is later raped by her boyfriend Kevin and Peridot helps her to recover and get rid of him. Then Peridot helps Lapis learn to trust again.





	I Want to Thank You

“Have a lovely day, sweetheart!” Pearl called from the car.  
Peridot groaned, turning around halfway up the steps leading to the face of the dreaded high school that she would be spending the next few hours trapped behind. “You know that’s impossible, just look at this place,” Peridot mumbled to herself as she turned back around and continued up the stairs. Her lack of height irked her when she looked up at the other students. How was she supposed to give them the convincing look of death they deserved if they towered over her like big, frustratingly useless lumps?  
Peridot looked around the mulling crowd, desperately searching for someone with a respectable demeanor that was worthy of speaking to the great and lovable Peridot. However no one seemed to be worthy of such a honor, so she decided to keep entirely to herself. Unluckily, her ploy to avoid even the slightest bit of human interaction crumbled when a random boy who thought himself a genius called something out about Peridot’s large, round glasses firmly and comfortably mounted on her nose. Great, Peridot thought to herself, I’ve been noticed. So much for a quiet first day.  
Despite Peridot’s preemptive judgement of the preceding hours, she managed to slip through the day largely unnoticed. Except, of course, when one of her teachers had the bright idea to introduce her to the class. Otherwise, she was a ghost, and Peridot liked it like that. She had decided to keep to herself because moving was already stressful enough and decent friends were far too difficult to find. Though, she couldn’t help herself noticing someone who she’d passed in the halls almost as many times as Peridot had actually walked the halls.  
Now, in a free period, with nothing else for her to do, she found herself noticing her again and took the stationary moment to inspect the girl. She was sitting on her own across the library, which Peridot decided would be the best place to avoid the uneducated populace of the school. As Peridot stared she realized what kept her engrossed in this person so deeply. The girl had dyed hair, a deep blue color with curls frolicking around her cheeks. It looked almost messy but still purposeful, as if she intended to look like a scoundrel to blend in with the masses. What drew Peridot’s interest the most, however, was the fact that no one else in the entire school that she’d seen had visibly dyed hair. If the girl’s goal was to blend in, Peridot decided she was doing a poor job of it. She looked so different and out of place compared to the rest of the forgettable people Peridot passed. Another quirk she noticed was that the girl was reading.  
“People in this god forsaken place read?” Peridot scoffed to herself.  
Yet by personal error, Peridot had not quite stayed as silent as she would’ve liked to, and the girl looked up from the open book on the table in front of her. Peridot’s mind flared with embarrassment. Shit, she thought, that is not how you introduce yourself to someone. To Peridot’s surprise, and relief, the girl didn’t seem to comment and soon returned to her book. Peridot chose a book at random from the shelf beside her and began to hide her reddened face from the girl’s half of the room. Though, not without sneaking a few extra looks at her, purely out of curiosity.  
The bell indicating to move to your next class rang, and Peridot darted out of the library so quickly that she almost forgot to put her book back on the shelf. As Peridot made her escape down the hall she looked over her shoulder a few times, half expecting the girl to come up and embarrass her more. The girl never did. Peridot even saw her walk away to a different hallway, and felt a twinge of disappointment for a reason she couldn’t quite discern.  
* * *  
Peridot headed out the school's front door, masking her excitement to finally be done with the place. She barely bothered to look at the uninteresting people flowing out to return home as she walked down the stairs and out towards the road back to her house. But, before she escaped the huddled group of students, something familiar caught her eye. It was the interesting, blue haired girl again, but this time she was surrounded by a small group of people who seemed to be largely ignoring her. The only one paying her any mind was the boy beside her, who occasionally joked with the rest at her expense. Looking at him closely, Peridot recognized the boy to be the one who had called out her glasses that morning.  
Peridot knew she should be going home, Pearl was almost definitely expecting her to be punctual, but some odd, invisible force kept her still, staring at the group of people. Staring at the girl and her deep blue hair. Eventually the group broke and went separate ways, but the girl stayed at the rude boy’s side and she followed him as he walked away from the others. Peridot only realized too late that they were heading in her direction, and had no time to react properly when the two spoke.  
“Who’s this nerd?” The boy said, looking at the girl seemingly for approval.  
“Wow. Nice one, Kevin,” the girl rolled her eyes. “Did you spend all day coming up with that?”  
“Shut up, bitch. Why do you care about my insults?” The boy’s treatment of the blue haired girl shocked Peridot, who still couldn’t find a way to respond to the situation.  
The girl walked ahead as if she were leaving, “I’m your girlfriend,” she said, “I have to give a shit about some part of you.”  
“Oh, and we all know which part it is,” the boy retorted as he caught up with his girlfriend.  
“Quiet you moron, there’s people around,” the girl said as the two rounded the corner and escaped Peridot’s range of hearing.  
Peridot stood for a moment, stunned at the exchange that she witnessed, “What the fuck is wrong with this place?” She said to herself. Returning to her walk home, Peridot soon came to dread the next time she’d see the red bricks of the school.  
* * *  
Peridot stood on the edge of the large, morning congregation, still blinking sleep from her eyes. This time she inspected no one, put off by last afternoon’s odd event. Peridot had hoped to keep quiet again today until any hope of that was once again dashed by the crowd. Though, instead of an insult being flung at her, Peridot saw something that made herself believe that she was still lying comfortably in bed, dreaming the scenario.  
Peridot again saw the blue haired girl, but this time she wasn't wearing the unmentionably boring clothes she was yesterday. Instead, she stood almost daintily in the corner, sporting a dress that seemed far too fancy to be worn in such a dirty place as the school. Peridot looked at the dress, which was blue, matching the girl’s hair, with the skirt barely reaching past her knees and flowing designs in black covering the dark blue fabric. It looked almost as if she was wearing the sea itself on her shoulders and Peridot was entranced by it. So much so that she felt the urge to move forward.  
Skirting around the edge of the crowd, Peridot moved closer to the girl. Barely having a thought in her mind, almost not realizing she was moving closer at all, Peridot placed herself within a few feet of her.  
“Oh, hello,” the girl said after noticing the nervous person approaching her.  
Peridot’s mind raced. She hadn’t thought of a single thing to say, let alone thought about talking to the girl in the first place. She had merely moved closer on impulse. Seeing the girl seemingly grow impatient, Peridot stumbled for something to say to her.  
“I saw you reading,” Peridot blurted. What? What kind of introduction is that? What is wrong with me?  
“Oh!” The girl seemed surprised, “ Right. When you complained about this place across the library.”  
Fuck, thought Peridot, feeling the embarrassment of the moment come back, Why is that the thing she has to remember about me. I guess there’s not much else… “Yep! That’s me, weird library girl.”  
The girl snickered, “What’s your name by the way? I keep seeing you and I can’t just call you ‘weird library girl’ now can I?”  
“Uhh…” Peridot stuttered for a moment, Holy shit I actually made her laugh. Peridot felt a growing feeling welling up in her throat, making it feel difficult to speak, “Peridot. I’m Peridot.”  
“Huh,” The girl smiled, “Cute name. I’m Lapis, Lapis Lazuli.”  
“Woa…” Peridot stared wide eyed, getting lost in looking at Lapis for the umpteenth time.  
The morning bell ringing snapped Peridot out of her daze and she saw Lapis looking at her quizzically.  
“I gotta go to class now,” Lapis said, “See you around.”  
Peridot watched her leave, whimpering a feeble ‘bye’ and not yet processing what had just transpired.  
Peridot drifted through the rest of the day in a trance. Caught up in replaying the morning’s events in her mind over and over. Unable to think of anything else, Peridot anxiously waited for her free period. Ignoring how forward she might be acting, Peridot stared at the clock until the bell finally rang and she dashed out of the room. She wasn’t able to mask her excitement as she ran to the library, so she threw her hands up and down in front of her without bothering to look if anyone saw. When Peridot reached the library she scouted around the room, searching for Lapis. Disappointingly, Lapis was nowhere to be found, and Peridot sighed, allowing herself to rest for a moment.  
Feeling alone, Peridot peeked out from the library’s doorway, hoping she had just beaten Lapis there and she was coming down the hall. Peridot didn’t see a glimpse of the striking blue hair of her pursuer. Peridot dropped her brow and she began to glare at nothing in particular. A flush of embarrassment washed over her when she realized what she was doing, and how desperately she was acting. The thought was soon washed away by a distant, familiar voice, and Peridot once again peeked out from the library. She just barely caught a glimpse of Kevin turning the corner at the end of the hall and heard him utter something in his recognizable and condescending voice.  
“Maybe Lapis is with that asshole,” Peridot said to herself, and she headed out of the library to follow Kevin around the corner. As she reached the turn, she heard Kevin’s voice along with Lapis’ voice talking with each other. They were still arguing, just as Peridot had seen them doing last time. As she rounded the corner she looked down at the floor, not wanting to be caught up in their quarrel like last time.  
“God! You’re so disgusting, I already wore this for you I’m not in the mood for any more favors, Kevin.” Lapis was scolding him for being awful again, or at least, that's what it seemed to Peridot.  
Kevin spoke more calmly than his girlfriend, “It’s just one day. Not even. Who cares about this rotten place anyway.”  
“I’m not skipping class for you, alright?” Lapis was already beyond frustrated, “Get that through your thick skull, will you!”  
So he wants her to skip? Peridot thought as she lingered on the other side of the hall, I don’t want to imagine why, that’s just gross…  
Kevin placed his finger in front of Lapis’ mouth to silence her, surprising the girl, “Do you want to come willingly or have what happened last time?”  
Lapis froze. That's ominous, Peridot inched closer, trying to think of a way to help, I can’t imagine what he could do that would be that bad, but something tells me it probably shouldn’t be happening.  
“Oh!” Lapis had noticed Peridot making her way towards the arguing couple. “Peridot, I didn’t see you there.”  
“Uhh, hi…” Peridot greeted her timidly. She was aware of Kevin staring at her in disgust but decided to focus on Lapis. “I don’t want to interrupt so I think I should just go.”  
“No, no. You’re not interrupting anything,” Lapis said, shooting a glare at her boyfriend.  
Peridot knew she couldn’t stay long or she might make things worse, but she wanted to find a way to get Lapis as well as herself away from Kevin. What do normal people do that could get us away? Peridot racked her brain, realizing that she couldn’t stay silent for long. She saw Kevin make a move towards Lapis and began to panic.  
“Are you free after school?” She blurted out.  
Kevin stopped in his tracks and Lapis’ eyes widened in surprise.  
“I just wanted to get to know you better,” Peridot elaborated nervously. “You, uh… seem really nice.”  
Lapis glanced nervously at Kevin. Her gaze turned from seeming nervous to seeming more determined. She appeared to latch on to Peridot’s plan.  
“Yeah, I’m free.” She said.  
“Ok,” Peridot regained some of her composure, “I’ll meet you after school then.”  
Peridot was about to stay longer, but she realized Kevin had been silently staring at her. She knew she shouldn’t stay. She had to go before Kevin decided to take hold of the situation again.  
“I should go,” Peridot said. “I was going to the library.”  
“Ok,” Lapis turned to Kevin. “I have to go to the bathroom.”  
“... Fine.” Kevin was still staring at Peridot with a look of death in his eye.  
Peridot hurried back the way she came, aware of how suspicious her excuse would seem. She didn’t care, she’d gotten herself and Lapis away from Kevin. On top of that she got to see her after school. Peridot almost ran back to the library, unable to contain her excitement. Anticipatory butterflies filled her stomach as she sat in the quiet library, trying to stop thinking so much about how Lapis looked in her dress so she could focus on the book in front of her.  
* * *  
Peridot shuffled her feet nervously outside the school. She had run from her last class to the front doors and was only scolded once along her way. Throughout the day she had found her thoughts wandering toward thinking of Lapis, and now that her responsibilities of school were relinquished she let her mind freely travel to thoughts of spending time with the no longer mysterious blue-haired girl.  
It seemed to take ages for Lapis to finally exit the school.When she did she did so, of course, with Kevin at her side. Peridot furrowed her brow to glare at him momentarily. She released the muscles in her face when she noticed Lapis had seen her and was now waving at Peridot from the top of the steps. Leaving Kevin behind, Lapis made her way down the front steps and over to where Peridot was waiting for her.  
“Hi!” She said. Lapis seemed much happier and excited than Peridot had ever seen her before, which made the butterflies in her stomach flutter more violently.  
“Hey,” Peridot felt her cheeks begin to flush as she nervously responded.  
“I’d introduce you to Kevin, but I doubt that’s necessary,” Lapis joked, “Not that you seem like you’d want to meet him in the first place.”  
Peridot leaned to the side to watch Kevin stomp off and occasionally glance back at his girlfriend. When she righted her posture again Peridot realized that her height placed her eye level directly at Lapis’ chest. That’s awkward, she thought and moved her gaze upward.  
“Don’t worry about him,” Lapis waved her hand dismissively, “It’ll be nice to hang out with someone else for once.”  
Peridot decided to keep quiet about her thoughts on Lapis’ relationship. It didn’t seem to be the best topic to start off with. She started walking and looked back at Lapis as id to say, ‘come on.’  
“So where are we going?” Lapis asked as she caught up.  
Peridot tensed. Shit. I just started walking, I didn’t have a plan. What am I going to say? Peridot took a breath and calmed her thoughts. It’s ok, it’s not a big deal. Just think of something.  
“Uh,” Peridot saw Lapis staring at her expectantly. “Hungry?”  
“Hungry?” Lapis echoed. She seemed almost taken aback by the question, “I mean, a little.”  
“You will be after a nice walk,” Peridot felt herself become more confident as she got her plan straight in her head. “The boardwalk is only a few blocks away. I’m sure we can find something we both like there.”  
“Alright,” Lapis looked forward, smiling. “That sounds nice. And the ocean will be right there.”  
“Yeah…” Peridot found herself staring at Lapis’ dress again. To her, it was as if she already had the ocean right beside her.  
“I love the ocean,” Lapis seemed off in her own world suddenly.  
“Is that why you’ve got all the blue?” Peridot pointed at Lapis’ dress.  
“Yeah,” Lapis giggled and spun elegantly, her dress billowing outward and flowing like waves across her body. “Like it?”  
“Woa...” Peridot’s mouth gaped with awe. Lapis laughed again and brought her back to reality with the sweet sound.  
“I’m guessing that’s a yes?” Lapis glanced playfully at Peridot and she nodded furiously in response.  
The two spoke as they walked for a long time afterward. To the dismay of Peridot’s muscles, which were used to a more sedentary lifestyle, she had underestimated the distance they had to walk. Luckily, Lapis didn’t seem to mind. In fact, much to Peridot’s surprise, she seemed to be enjoying her time with her new friend.  
By the time they reached the boardwalk Lapis had thrown her shoes off, explaining she preferred to be barefoot when she could. There was barely anyone on the boardwalk, and Peridot enjoyed the time alone spent with Lapis. The two soon settled on simply buying a basket of fries, as neither of them were really ready for a meal.  
Peridot tried to mention Kevin again as they ate together, however Lapis said nothing more than that they were dating. The only thing that did was worry Peridot more about the obviously poor relationship.  
“I should go,” Lapis said suddenly, standing up from her chair.  
“What? Why?” Peridot swallowed back a whine in her voice.  
“I’ve been out too long,” Lapis explained, “Kevin is probably getting impatient.”  
Kevin. Peridot repeated the name in her head grimly.  
“Sorry,” Lapis started away from Peridot’s table, “It was nice hanging out with you though.”  
“I’ll walk you back!” Peridot exclaimed abruptly, trying to make any excuse to prolong their time together.  
The walk back was significantly more uncomfortable than Peridot would’ve liked it to have been. She attempted several times to begin conversation with Lapis again but it never succeeded. Lapis just grimly looked forward as she walked, no longer bothering to keep her pace even with Peridot’s. Five minutes away from Peridot’s house, the point at which her time with Lapis for the day would end, Peridot finally pulled her mind together to be able to voice what she had wanted to speak about since she first saw Lapis that day.  
“Lapis, I’m worried about you,” Peridot no longer cared how forward she might sound, she had to know what was going on with Kevin.  
“I know…” Lapis replied, surprising Peridot. “You’re worried that Kevin is going to do something to hurt me aren’t you?”  
Peridot stopped in her tracks, “Well… uh...“ she stuttered, “Yes.”  
Lapis had stopped walking too, not turning to face Peridot. For the first time that day, Peridot noticed how tense she was. Her fists were clenched and she obviously shook quite a bit. It was now evident to Peridot that she shouldn’t have began the conversation. She braced herself for Lapis to become angry with her but when the blue-haired girl turned around she seemed almost happy.  
“People have cared about this before,” Lapis slowly made her way closer to Peridot. “But no one has said that they’re worried… Are you serious about that?”  
“O-of course,” Peridot could feel herself blushing, but what she wanted to say was more important than that. “Kevin treats you so awfully, I can’t believe no one else is worried. No one deserves living like that, and now that I know you better I can say you definitely don’t deserve it. I honestly don’t understand why you don’t just leave Kevin… to-”  
Peridot started stumbling over her words as Lapis began to move even closer to her, leaning forward so that her face was almost level with Peridot’s.  
“So then what do I deserve?” Lapis said in almost a whisper.  
“Um,” Peridot swallowed, “I don’t know, just someone nice, I guess.”  
“Oh,” Lapis glanced away in mock thought. “You’re nice.”  
Peridot almost squealed but managed to subdue the urge. Though keeping the noise down became more difficult when Lapis moved her face to be barely inches from Peridot’s. Peridot shut her eyes as hard as she could, not sure whether she was too excited or too embarrassed. Peridot waited anxiously but what she expected to occur never happened. She opened her eyes and saw Lapis turning around again.  
“I should really go now,” she said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Ok…” Peridot was still dazed from Lapis getting so close, “Tomorrow…“  
* * *  
The two met often after that, but never spoke of Kevin or of that afternoon. Three weeks later, Peridot was at home and fairly content with her new situation. After moving was finished she didn’t have to worry about anything other than school, which was made more bearable by the occasional company of Lapis in the halls and in their shared free period. Lapis and Peridot had planned to go out today, however Kevin seemed quite intent on having Lapis to himself. Both of them agreed Lapis should go just for today so as not to anger Kevin further. He was already quite unhappy with the girls’ friendship. Peridot was just considering going to bed early, as if she didn’t sleep enough already, when the doorbell rang.  
“Peridot!” Lapis almost yelped her friend’s name as she opened the door.  
“Lapis? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Kevin,” Peridot looked Lapis up and down and noticed obvious tear stains on her cheeks. Her dress, which was the same one she wore the day they became friends, was prepped and pristine just this morning, but was now lined with rips and tears. Lapis looked as if she had dressed in a frantic hurry, overall looking like she and the rest of her life was in shambles. Peridot almost began to cry just from seeing her friend so upset.  
Lapis held her hand up to cover her mouth as more tears streamed down her face. She didn’t respond to Peridot’s question. Peridot jolted forward to try and help, though she wasn’t quite sure how she could.  
”Oh my stars…“ she said, “Lapis, are you ok?”  
Hand still over her mouth, Lapis shook her head, disturbing the path of the tears falling down her cheeks and scattering a few droplets.  
“Who’s that at the door?” Peridot heard Pearl call from elsewhere in the house, “I hear crying, are they alright?”  
“It’s Lapis,” Peridot called back, then said more silently, “I really hope so…”  
Peridot moved to the side and gestured for Lapis to come inside. Lapis stared at her for a moment, removing the hand from her mouth, then timidly inched her way through the doorway. Peridot stayed silent as she led Lapis to the nearby couch in her living room, which also served as the house’s less than fancy foyer, and sat down. She patted the cushion beside her to invite Lapis to do the same.  
Pearl entered the room before Lapis could make herself comfortable and she jolted and tensed awkwardly on her cushion. Peridot moved to comfort her but realized she didn’t know how. The two were left sitting close together looking obviously uncomfortable.  
Lapis dropped her head into her hands, covering her face again, just as Pearl began to speak.  
“Is there anything I can do for the two of you?”  
Peridot looked over to Lapis, knowing the offer was mostly meant for her, “Lapis?”  
Lapis lifted her head slightly and shook it ‘no.’  
Pearl looked sorrowfully at the duo, “I’ll be here if you change your mind.” She pointed toward her bedroom before heading inside, leaving Lapis and Peridot alone on the couch.  
Peridot let the silence, broken only occasionally by Lapis’ soft sobs, drag on for a while longer. She waited to see Lapis remove her hands from her face to wipe away some residual tears and more comfortably seat herself before she spoke.  
“Better?” Peridot asked.  
Lapis nodded.  
“Do you mind-,” Peridot began, she cleared her throat and spoke again, “Do you mind telling me what’s wrong?”  
Lapis stared off into nothing and spoke for the first time since she had come to Peridot’s door.  
“I don’t know,” her voice was choked by something. Another sob escaped her mouth and tears started to roll over her cheeks again.  
“It’s ok,” Peridot assured her, “You don’t have to. You don’t have to tell me anything unless you’re comfortable, alright?”  
Lapis nodded again. Peridot studied her, looking Lapis over as she pieced together what had put her friend in this state. Kevin, the name popped into Peridot’s head again. She knew what had happened, and she knew that Kevin was to blame. Taking a deep breath, it was as if the whole story had leapt into Peridot’s head, and she dreaded asking if it was the truth. She let the silence that filled the room drag on shortly, not seeking to overwhelm Lapis.  
“Lapis,” Peridot almost whispered the girl’s name, but it was enough to make her stir in her sorrow. Peridot knew she was listening, “You went home with Kevin right?”  
Lapis nodded slowly.  
“Did you make it home?” Peridot hoped with every fiber of her being that Lapis’ answer was yes. Peridot’s hope was shattered when her friend once again shook her head solemnly. She began to feel tears well up in her eyes, threatening to burst out and cover her face. Holding them back, with little success, Peridot asked a question she didn’t expect an answer to.  
“What did he do to you?” The words felt like poison echoing from her mouth. They gave Peridot a feeling of ultimate dread and very obviously made Lapis uncomfortable, as she shifted her balance nervously on her cushion. Peridot could no longer hold the tears back and they began to flow down her face.  
“You don’t want to know…” Lapis said grimly.  
“I don’t have to.” Peridot inched even closer, now seeking consolation for herself. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.”  
Peridot was trying her best to help her friend, but she found herself stopping often. She didn’t quite let herself get over the shock of discovering she was right, and she couldn’t imagine how Lapis was feeling.  
A while after Pearl came back into the room and once again asked the two girls if they needed anything. Peridot knew she had been talking with Garnet about Lapis in her bedroom. Garnet was the one they all went to when things got confusing. Usually her advice calmed it’s recipients, but Pearl looked like she had just heard the same terrifying answers Peridot had.  
Was she listening? Peridot felt some of her paranoia shift to worrying about Pearl as opposed to Lapis.  
“Pearl?” Lapis’ feeble voice drew Peridot out of her own thoughts. “Could I have some water, actually?”  
Pearl paused, seeming almost surprised at Lapis speaking. “Of course. Anything else?”  
“No, thank you,” Lapis whispered. Pearl hurried off and once again left Lapis and Peridot alone. Peridot desperately searched for a way to relax Lapis and she felt her nerves ease when her eyes fell on the TV remote sitting on the table in front of her.  
“Lapis,” Peridot looked over, trying to look happier. “Wanna try watching some TV? It’ll get your mind off things.”  
For the first time that night Lapis looked up and met Peridot’s eyes. “That would be nice, actually,” she said.  
They were both silent as Peridot turned on the TV in front of them, aside from a quiet ‘thank you’ from Lapis when Pearl brought her a glass of water. Lapis was quiet for a long time afterward, but this no longer worried Peridot. She only hoped that her friend might stop crying from the distraction. Though Peridot wasn’t paying much attention to what was on the screen, Lapis seemed intent on watching it. So intent that she must’ve forgot Peridot was seated beside her when she leaned to the side. Peridot expected her to draw back quickly but felt her cheeks warming when Lapis softly sat her head on Peridot’s shoulder.  
The two sat that way, mindlessly watching the programs flicker by as time went on. They had little interruption from Pearl or Amethyst, which let Peridot rest finally and sit back comfortably with Lapis still leaning on her shoulder. Peridot didn’t dare move quickly as to not disturb her friend. She couldn’t tell if Lapis was asleep or simply too tired from crying. Eventually, Peridot realized that Lapis would probably be sleeping, as she had become more tired than she felt like she should be. She assumed it was from the evening’s events however when she looked at her phone she saw that it had gotten incredibly late.  
“Lapis,” Peridot rustled her friend from her shoulder to wake her up. “It’s really late, are you gonna go home?”  
“Hmm?” Lapis blinked her eyes drowsily and looked up at Peridot. “What time is it?”  
Peridot glanced at her phone again, “It’s almost midnight.”  
“Oh gosh, I should go shouldn’t I? I don’t want to overstay my welcome.” As Lapis spoke Pearl entered the room, yawning and heading toward her bedroom.  
“Oh, no need,” Pearl interjected sleepily. “Stay all you want, we don’t mind.”  
Pearl didn’t wait for a response, joining Garnet in their bedroom. Amethyst was presumably still awake and trying her best to stay up. Peridot knew that she took after Amethyst the most when it came time for sleeping.  
“It’s really late…” Lapis stared at nothing in the distance. “I hope you don’t mind if I do stay.”  
“No, no.” Peridot leaned closer to her friend. “You can stay here. Like Pearl said, we don’t mind.”  
Lapis looked at the floor and mumbled, “I don’t wanna keep you from sleeping.”  
“Hey, we can keep doing this if you want,” Peridot reassured. “We’ll probably just fall asleep here.”  
“Won’t your parents get upset if they find us sleeping together?”  
Peridot snorted. “If they see us sleeping together the only thing they’re gonna be is proud.”  
Lapis giggled and Peridot felt her cheeks flare up again, painfully aware of how red her face would be. To Peridot’s surprise, Lapis didn’t mention the redness of Peridot’s cheeks. She just returned to calmly leaning against her friend’s arm.  
When she first met Lapis, Peridot probably wouldn’t have been able to sleep in this situation, but right now she didn’t want anything other than to fall asleep. The two let the hours tick by until Peridot heard Lapis’ snoring quietly. Peridot turned the TV off, being careful not to disturb the sleeping girl beside her, and shifted her weight to let herself sit more comfortably. Soon enough, Peridot let her eyelids droop and felt the warm embrace of a peaceful sleep envelop her. It was that, or Lapis had wrapped her arms around her. At this point, Peridot was too tired to care.  
* * *  
Peridot woke with a start, almost still expecting to see Lapis resting on her shoulder beside her, but it had been days since the incident which caused Lapis to arrive at her doorstep. The day after Lapis left quickly, despite Peridot wanting her to stay, and Pearl had given Peridot a knowing look that had made her blush again. Now it was Sunday, which Peridot usually filled with lazing around and sleeping in, but today was not to be filled that way. Peridot had planned the night before to go to sleep early so she would have plenty of time in the day, however she ended up staying up to her usual weekend time of three in the morning. When she looked at the devilish alarm clock beside her bed she saw it was already one o'clock in the afternoon.  
“Shit.” Peridot knew she should have ample time, but she didn’t want to risk anything today.  
The morning after Lapis had stayed overnight, Peridot urged her to dump Kevin and get as far away from him as possible. Lapis was in agreement, however, she said she had always been too afraid to do so in case the disgusting boy decided to do something horrible to her again. Peridot had racked her brain for the best plan to help and it took her until the next morning to call Lapis, excited about the idea she had to get her safely away from her boyfriend.  
“I’ll be with you if you want,” Peridot had told her. “And we should definitely do it in a place with a lot of people, so he won’t do anything right then and there.”  
The two talked about what the best place would be, and Lapis seemed to become more comfortable as the conversation went on. Eventually, it was decided that Peridot would meet Lapis at the absurdly early (in Peridot’s opinion) school prom which Kevin had invited Lapis to. It was guaranteed to be filled with people and even if Kevin tried anything there would be school faculty there to hopefully stop him.  
Today was the day of the prom that they had planned on, and Peridot leapt out of her bed remembering the fact. She knew she wasn’t going to the dance to impress, only to help Lapis, however some nagging voice in the back of her head insisted on her dressing herself up for the event.  
Peridot glared intensely into her closet. “Now here’s the question,” she said to herself, “Suit or dress?”  
Despite Peridot’s complicated relationship with such formal clothing, she decided easily to wear a suit to the event. As she explained to Pearl when she stepped in to her room, “It’s more practical than a dress.” Though she knew the real reason was so that she could hopefully fit as a sort of pseudo-replacement of Kevin. Not that I like Lapis, she thought indignantly, cuz I totally don’t…  
Peridot found herself sitting awkwardly for a long time on the side of her bed, waiting for it to be time to leave. She looked often at her phone to check the time and urged the minutes to go faster. When Pearl slowly opened her door to announce that it was time to leave, Peridot had already bolted past her and towards the front door.  
“Someone’s excited,” Pearl said, following her adopted daughter to the door.  
“I’m just excited to help Lapis, ok?” Peridot hurried to the car, hopping impatiently as Pearl took her time to walk down their driveway.  
“Sure.” Peridot shushed Pearl by motioning with her finger in front of her mouth and Pearl responded with a sly, knowing smile.  
The two were silent until they reach the school, the front of which was now haphazardly decorated with balloons and a fabric banner. Peridot hurried from the car door and up the steps to the school’s front doors.  
“Have a nice time, honey!” She heard Pearl call from the car. “Don’t stay too late!”  
The gymnasium, which was being used as a dance floor for the night, was directly down the hallway beside the school’s auditorium. Peridot walked briskly down the hall, forgetting for a moment that there was no one to scold her for running through the halls.  
There were a few students mulling outside the doors to the gym and Peridot maneuvered around them, heading straight for the gymnasium doors. She was about to enter the doors and search for Lapis when she saw her outside. She was standing on her own, far from any of the small clusters of students that had gathered throughout the hallway. Peridot had half expected to see her in her blue dress, matching her hair, until she reminded herself that it had been thrown away due to being torn. This time Lapis looked as if she had draped silvery silk around her body. The white fabric of her dress was speckled with faint designs and fit her frame more closely than her other dresses. There was a clear crease running diagonally down the lower half, folding and draping over itself at the dress’ bottom. The edges framing Lapis’ shoulders and lower neck were ruffled and lined with small lace, as if she’d cut up old doilies and stuck their fanciful edging onto the fabric. When she noticed Peridot near the door she began to make her way over, waving shyly to make sure her presence was noticed.  
“Hi,” Peridot greeted her friend. “You look nice.”  
“Thanks…” Lapis looked away, embarrassed. “It’s probably way too much but… oh well.”  
Peridot looked the dress over again, marvelling at it. “No, I think it’s great.”  
“Well I’m glad you do,” Lapis said. “You look real nice too.” Lapis indicated to the neutrally colored suit Peridot had put on, complete with a red bowtie sitting firmly around the collar.  
Peridot shrugged. “I just kinda put it on, I don’t really do stuff like this.”  
“Yeah, me neither.” Lapis shifted her gaze toward the doors in front of them.  
“You ready?” Peridot asked.  
Lapis nodded, and the two pushed open the doors together.  
They made their way around the mass of dancing students filling the center of the gym floor. Eventually they spotted Kevin, who was also on the outskirts of the commotion, leaning against the wall close to the row of tables where a number of different foods were set out. Lapis stopped and Peridot followed suit, letting themselves be barely out of Kevin’s sight.  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to be right there with you?” Peridot gave Lapis a worried look.  
Lapis shook her head. “I can do this on my own. It’s more helpful just knowing you’re close by.”  
“Ok,” Peridot mumbled. “I’ll be right here if you need me though.”  
Lapis gave Peridot a warm smile then turned to head to where Kevin was standing.  
“Good luck,” Peridot called feebly as she watched her friend leave. She waited and watched as the song that was playing changed and the large group taking up the center of the floor shifted the way they all danced to fit with the new song. She didn’t know if she’d be able to hear anything from across the large room but she strained to listen to hear if Kevin was yelling or if something might’ve happened to Lapis. She waited for a few minutes, hearing nothing other than the yelling of the dancing students and the blaring music.  
After a while Peridot felt her anxiety start to build; she needed to know that Lapis was alright. Luckily she noticed through the crowd of people that Kevin had moved from where he was and he was opening the doors to leave the gym. Not followed by Lapis, thank goodness.  
Lapis returned soon after, saying he didn’t seem to have much of a problem with the breakup at all.  
“Apparently he had already assumed I was cheating on him with you!” Lapis laughed after she finished saying the words. “I thought it would be way scarier than that.”  
“Me too,” Peridot said, relieved that it had gone so smoothly. “You wanna get out of here now?”  
“Yeah.” Lapis glanced around then looked back at Peridot. “This kinda really sucks.”  
Peridot snickered and the two left the gym as quickly as they could. “Who would want to go to school on the weekend anyway?” Lapis had joked as they made their way outside. Peridot started home and Lapis followed, not saying much for the first few minutes of the walk. When the two reached an empty intersection, Lapis tugged Peridot’s sleeve to get her attention.  
“Peridot,” she said, making Peridot jolt with surprise. “Um, I wanna thank you… for how you helped me today. And earlier this week… I’m really glad you made me do this. I feel so much better”  
Peridot stumbled over her words for a moment before fully conceiving a sentence. “Well… uh… I’m glad it all turned out alright. Um… you’re welcome I guess. That’s what friends are for.”  
“No.” Lapis suddenly pulled a confused Peridot close, their faces almost touching. “I mean… um… I guess I’ll just show you.”  
Peridot was once again gently pulled forward, but this time Lapis precisely and delicately placed her lips on Peridot’s, locking them in a kiss that Peridot enjoyed more than she liked to admit. When the shock left her mind, she realized that she had made an embarrassingly high-pitched squeak when Lapis tugged them together. But she could care less, letting herself relax and place her hands on Lapis’ waist as she slowly closed her eyes. Moments later, Lapis broke away almost as suddenly as she had pulled Peridot toward her, staring off into the distance at nothing. Peridot noticed that she wasn’t the only one blushing anymore.  
“Thank you,” Lapis said.  
“Wow…” Peridot uttered the word almost mindlessly, still caught in the moment that had already passed.  
Lapis giggled. “It’s pretty obvious that you like me, alright. I just thought you might appreciate that.”  
Peridot was still staring at Lapis, awestruck. “I really did… thanks.”  
“Honestly, if I was less scared of him, I probably would’ve cheated on Kevin with you.” Lapis said jokingly.  
“Wait. What?” Peridot was barely following the conversation but snapped back to reality when she processed what Lapis had just said. “I know I like you but… why?”  
Lapis tipped her head to the side thoughtfully. “Well, you’re nice. Way better than Kevin, and after getting to know you I trust you way more than I do him.”  
“This is a weird conversation for friends to be having,” Peridot said.  
Lapis laughed again. “Well, Kevin didn’t think we were friends.”  
Peridot was in the middle of trying to think of a response that wouldn’t make her seem even more eager for what Lapis seemed to be suggesting but Lapis beat her to it and said something first.  
“You wanna prove him right?” she said, a sly look taking over her face.  
Peridot stammered incoherently in response, taken aback by how suddenly forward Lapis had become. Though, she still attempted to seem less interested than she really was by trying one last excuse. One that she may have purposely made easily refuted but if that were the truth she probably wouldn’t admit that, even to herself.  
“Pearl doesn’t want me out too late,” she stuttered.  
Lapis rolled her eyes and grabbed on to Peridots arm. “It won’t that long. And it’s like you said, if your parents are going to be anything, it’ll probably be proud.”  
“OK, ok. I really want to try this anyway,” Peridot said as Lapis began to yank her a different way.  
“I knew it!” Lapis almost yelled the words into the sky.  
“What?”  
Lapis looked back with an awkward smile on her face. “I just bet that you liked me enough to say yes to something like this and I was right. I just like being right, ok?”  
“Oh.” Peridot stopped as a thought popped into her head. “Wait, where are we going?”  
“My house,” Lapis responded without stopping trying to drag Peridot along. “Why?”  
“Won't your parents be there?” Peridot asked, getting Lapis to stop tugging on her arm.  
“Oh. Well…” Lapis stood there for a moment nervously. “No, they won’t be there, it’ll be fine, don’t worry.”  
Peridot, once again in control of her arm, followed Lapis down a few streets that she didn’t travel often. It was a shorter walk than the one they would’ve took if they had been heading to Peridot’s house, and they soon arrived at the doorstep of a small house that had two split porches and two doors. Peridot couldn’t see any lights in any of the windows of the house so she assumed the owners of the other half were out or there simply were none.  
Lapis led Peridot up the steps to the left hand door of the house, pulling out a set of keys and unlocking the door. The inside was as bare as a room could get. There wasn’t a single piece of furniture in the first room, and the only sign of living was in the kitchen where dishes laid in the sink and some scattered boxes on the counters. Close to the door was a claustrophobic looking staircase that led up to the second floor.  
Peridot made her way further into the room and looked back to see Lapis looking as if she’d just seen a ghost.  
“Oh my stars, Lapis, what’s wrong?” Peridot instantly lept at the chance to help Lapis, even if she didn’t even know what she was upset about.  
Lapis blinked and stayed silent for a moment before looking at Peridot, seemingly letting her eyes focus back on reality. “Hm? Oh, it’s nothing. I guess I’m just not as confident about this as I may have let on to be.” She looked away nervously, grasping her arm with her other hand.  
In that instant, Peridot realized what Lapis was really asking of her. This was not a gesture of pity or kindness from Lapis. Peridot realized that Lapis had no intention of being shallow, allowing Peridot to be so close and letting her in meant more than that. She’s not just asking for sex, Peridot thought, this is about way more than just that. She’s asking for my trust, in return for hers.  
On the night that Lapis had arrived suddenly on Peridot’s doorstep, Peridot knew all too well what had happened. She knew that Lapis had her trust shattered. No matter how confident she acted outwardly, Peridot knew that internally there was a whole lot more going on with Lapis. It was difficult enough for Lapis to even go to Peridot, to put her trust in another and allow her feelings to be held by someone else. The fact that she was trusting Peridot to come this close to her internal life suddenly became a high honor in Peridot’s mind.  
“Lapis,” Peridot said, raising her arms to ask permission for contact. Lapis slowly made her way closer to her friend until she almost fell into Peridot’s arms, wrapping her own arms around Peridot’s neck. Peridot let her hands rest on Lapis’ back and shifted her head to rest over her shoulder. She felt Lapis’ body jerk and a sob came from behind Peridot’s head.  
“It’s alright,” she said, trying to find the words to comfort the crying girl. “It’s ok to cry. I’m here and you can cry all you need to around me. I know this is really hard, so if you need to take your own pace or stop entirely with anything know that it’s ok, alright?” Peridot allowed herself a satisfied smirk, impressing herself with her composure and assurance. She just hoped Lapis would appreciate it. Peridot added a final few words to ensure that Lapis would be safe and relaxed. “I trust you Lapis,” she said. “And if you ever need anything I’m right here for you.”  
Lapis was quiet for a moment. Peridot was relieved that she seemed to have already stopped crying. When she finally spoke she was quiet, but more sincere than Peridot had ever heard her before. “I trust you too, Peridot.”  
Peridot held Lapis tighter for a moment, then Lapis moved her face from behind Peridot’s, meeting her eyes and moving forward to lock the two into another kiss. Peridot closed her eyes and shifted her hands slightly, already more relaxed than she had been her first time. She found herself being almost sad when Lapis’s lips drifted away from hers, however, the feeling was soon replaced by nervous anticipation when Lapis grabbed her hand and pulled Peridot toward and up the stairs.  
At the top of the stairs was a small hallway leading between three doors. Lapis indicated for Peridot to wait there and stepped inside one of the doors. When she returned she seemed to be wearing only a long, baggy shirt that prevented Peridot from seeing if she even still had panties on. Almost as soon as Lapis opened the door Peridot felt a hand grab her arm and swiftly drag her through the doorway. Peridot found herself in a passionate kiss as Lapis held onto her face with one hand and her waist with the other as they made a half spin into the room.  
“Why’d you change?” Peridot asked when she was released from Lapis’ lips.  
Lapis began to drape her arms over Peridot’s shoulders as they stood in the center of the room. “It’s more comfy… and easier to take off.”  
Peridot half ignored Lapis’ suggestive comment and glanced around the room. It was lit by a single lamp giving off a dim, warm light, showing off the assortment of Lapis’ personal memorabilia that was kept on the walls or utop shelves and her dresser. A large bed sat in the corner beside a window that was covered by a rose colored curtain. The bed seemed messily made and was draped with a large, deep blue blanket and an assortment of pillows.  
“You should’ve told me, I probably should have at least taken off this suit jacket.” Peridot turned her attention back to Lapis and shrugged her shoulders.  
Lapis shifted her arms so that she was gripping Peridot’s red bowtie, and Peridot felt her softly push with her arms toward the corner where the bed was placed. “Well…” Lapis tugged at the bowtie, slightly undoing it, “I wanted to do that part myself.” Peridot felt her cheeks flare up as Lapis completely undid her bowtie and let the fabric fall to the ground.  
“If you’re ok with that,” Lapis said.  
Peridot nodded and Lapis dragged her hands over her shoulders, shifting the suit jacket off of Peridot’s back and soon letting it also fall the the floor. Slowly and meticulously, Lapis removed each article of clothing of Peridot’s suit until she was left with only her ruffled dress shirt and underwear.  
“Now were the same,” Lapis giggled, looking her blushing lover up and down. “I’d figured you looked better with that off.”  
At this point Peridot felt like she would explode if Lapis made her blush any harder. She tried dispelling some of her nerves by talking more. “Are you sure you’re ok with all of this?” she asked.  
“Of course,” Lapis replied, placing a quick kiss on Peridot’s cheek. “I told you, I trust you.” As she spoke, Lapis moved away from Peridot and toward her bed, out of Peridot’s vision.  
Peridot turned around, still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. The very first thing her eyes fell on was Lapis’ exposed back. Apparently she had decided the shed the baggy shirt that covered her upper body before. As she tried, and failed, to hide her embarrassment, Peridot saw that Lapis did in fact have lacy black panties on, though she assumed that wouldn’t last very long.  
Peridot put a hand in front of her mouth, attempting to stop any number of surprised noises that may try to escape from there. “Lapis!” she exclaimed from behind her hand.  
Lapis swung her head around. “What?”  
Peridot knew her cheeks were as red as tomatoes and knowing it didn’t help when she tried to calm herself enough to speak. “You-you-you… you’re… like… naked,” she stuttered.  
Lapis laughed, holding her own hand up to her mouth. Peridot couldn’t tell if she was making fun of her or if she was genuinely amused. Lapis spoke again before she could figure out which.  
“If you’re embarrassed then just close your eyes,” Lapis told her. “I won’t mind.”  
Peridot kept quiet in fear of making any noises and took Lapis’ advice. While her eyes were closed she felt Lapis tug her enough to make Peridot move, and she was soon met with a warm feeling that pressed against her. Peridot opened her eyes and she saw the surreal sight of Lapis with her half-naked body against Peridot’s. Peridot could feel Lapis’ hands, which were now holding her hips, move softly across her bare skin under her dress shirt. Surprised, Peridot let out a flustered squeak that made Lapis giggle, which made her aware of the fact that Lapis’ chest was just below Peridot’s neck, softly rubbing on her collarbone with every movement.  
“Better?” Lapis asked, resting her arms around Peridot’s waist.  
Peridot’s brain was doing the mental equivalent of keyboard mashing, which made it difficult for her to form a sentence so she just nodded, still in awe that she was even in this situation. Despite the mental block, there was something in the back of her head that told her to be forward. To let out all the feelings for Lapis that she had awkwardly stuffed away. Before she realized what she was even doing, Peridot had grabbed onto Lapis by her uncovered waist and slowly laid her down on the bed before them, kissing down Lapis’ neck as she went. Lapis made a noise of surprise that soon turned into a pleasured sigh as she settled back first onto the bed.  
Peridot felt her nervousness melt away and excitement grow in her stomach as she looked at her lover laid out before her. Lapis had been put in a rather submissive position, but seemed to be liking it. She lay stretched out on her back, accentuating her height and thinning her waist further than it already was. Her collarbone was easily visible, but her ribs were less so, only showing their general form just above her stomach. Peridot, however, was focused on Lapis’ breasts, thoroughly loving how small and perky they were despite her laying down.  
“Someone got excited,” Lapis teased.  
“Oh, shush.” Peridot leaned down and placed kisses up and down Lapis’ neck, getting a soft, satisfied sigh in response. As she continued, the only other sound Peridot could coax out of Lapis’ mouth was a gasp when she decided to bite instead of kiss.  
Soon Peridot moved one of her hands from Lapis’ waist up to cup her breast in hand, preparing to move on from giving Lapis’ neck all the attention. Lapis made a quiet squeak when Peridot began to use her thumb to massage her lover’s soft nipple, and began to breathe more heavily as Peridot shifted downward, trailing kisses down Lapis’ chest. At the same time Peridot moved her other hand, still on Lapis’ waist, down under the fabric of her panties, feeling soft flesh when she gently squeezed her hand. Peridot continued to massage the breast she had in hand more roughly and began trailing her tongue in circles around the other’s areola, making Lapis’ breath quicken. She kept teasing and licking at her lover’s breasts and moved her lower hand to be grasping Lapis’ upper thigh. Peridot felt a spark of nervousness when she shifted her hand further to be right above the space between Lapis’ legs and she could feel Lapis tense in anticipation.  
Peridot looked up to get Lapis’ attention, seeing her head was already thrown back on the bed. “Are you ok with this?” she asked, indicating downward with her head.  
Lapis looked down at her and nodded. “Just don’t go in,” she breathed, letting her head slump back to its previous position.  
Peridot nodded knowingly to herself, letting her hand slide downward and push Lapis’ panties along with it. She heard a sharp gasp from above her when her fingers reached the moist fringe of Lapis’ folds. Peridot continued the motion down, running two fingers across the opening and sufficiently covering them in her lover’s slick. The more exciting event, however, occurred when Peridot moved her fingers back up and and dragged them right along Lapis’ clit. Lapis let out a loud, surprised moan then instantly slapped her hand over her mouth in embarrassment.  
Peridot let herself have a moment of satisfaction before lowering herself from her position beside Lapis’ chest. As she made her way down, Peridot gently placed kisses down Lapis’ curves and brought her other hand down to join the first. When she reached the base of Lapis’ stomach, she had caught onto the fabric of her lover’s underwear with her thumbs and begun to drag them down Lapis’ thighs. Peridot sat up in order to allow Lapis to maneuver her legs so that she could get her panties the rest of the way off and toss them to the side.  
When Peridot leaned back down, she sat herself squarely between Lapis’ open legs. She brushed her fingers along Lapis’ thighs and up to her slit, making her groan in want. It was impressive how easily Peridot could make the confident girl moan just by sliding her tongue up and down across her slit. Peridot ended up with her chin covered and her tongue warm with Lapis’ fluid, and Lapis let out a final shutter and a monumental moan. Peridot cleaned her face and fingers by carelessly wiping her dress shirt on them, then moved herself back up to be eye level with Lapis, whose chest was still heaving from her climax.  
Lapis rolled over to face Peridot and weakly wrapped her arm around her lover. The two leaned into each other’s embrace, and Peridot could feel Lapis still shuttering against the fabric of her dress shirt. Peridot gingerly placed a kiss on Lapis’ forehead, which caused her to recoil for a heartbeat before relaxing into the affection she was receiving.  
“That’s one way to move on from a breakup,” Peridot joked, feeling once again uncomfortable in the situation.  
Lapis laughed, which made Peridot blush again, and shifted forward and place her face just below Peridot’s chin. Peridot felt Lapis kiss the base of her neck and could feel her breath as she spoke.  
“Thank you,” she said.  
“For what?” Peridot asked, craning her neck to look down at the girl in her arms.  
“For letting me trust you.” Lapis pushed herself back so she could look up at Peridot. They stared at each other for a moment, Peridot feeling speechless again as she looked over her lover’s body. Eventually, Lapis shifted her gaze downward and began to work at something intently with her hands. Peridot felt a tug at her dress shirt and it loosened just a bit.  
“Woa!” Peridot cried out, louder than intended.  
Lapis jumped back, looking alarmed by Peridot’s yelp. “I’m sorry!” she began, “I just thought-,”  
“No,” Peridot cut her off, “It’s ok. I was just surprised you wanted to do that… I mean, we both know I like you but I didn’t know you liked me… like that I mean.”  
Lapis smiled and moved forward again to hug Peridot. “You’re so funny, Peridot. If i didn’t like you like that I wouldn’t have let you make me moan so loud.”  
Peridot could feel her cheeks growing even redder as Lapis finished talking. Lapis returned to her task of unbuttoning Peridot’s shirt.  
“You probably should’ve taken this off earlier,” Lapis said as she finished with the buttons.  
“I had more important things to do.” Peridot smiled coyly and let Lapis slide her shirt off her shoulders. Lapis grabbed Peridot by her waist and pulled herself closer. Peridot let out a pleasured squeal when Lapis bit down on her soft neck.  
“Somebody likes biting,” Lapis teased.  
“Sh-shut up…” Peridot was left flustered by Lapis’ boldness, which seemed to have returned. Lapis continued to sensually bite Peridot’s neck and slide her hands across Peridot’s skin, making her let out a few softer sounds. At one point Peridot could feel one of Lapis’ hands sneak down toward the seam between her skin and her underwear and Peridot squeaked and shuttered. When Lapis tugged her body, indicating for Peridot to turn over, she did so, exposing her stomach fully. Peridot let her head hang to the side, ashamed of her body, especially when it was compared to the girl she was in bed with.  
Lapis, who was sat over Peridot, giggled. “You look… so cute.”  
“I do not,” Peridot insisted. “You look way bet-”  
She was silenced when Lapis leaned down and laid on Peridot, pulling her head forward to kiss her. Lapis kept Peridot locked in the kiss and Peridot squeaked when she felt Lapis’ fingers breach the edge of her underwear, forcing her hand inside. Peridot wrapped her arms around Lapis and clutched her back as Lapis teased her slit with her fingers, slowly shifting the folds and making Peridot impatient.  
Lapis drew her lips away and whispered in Peridot’s ear, “Are you ok with this?”  
Peridot nodded slowly, and Lapis moved back down to her neck. Peridot could feel her teeth gently scraping across her skin as Lapis’ fingers slid themselves in between Peridot’s folds. Peridot stifled a moan and she could feel herself becoming more wet the further Lapis pushed her fingers inside her. She could feel Lapis slowly beginning to thrust her two fingers out then deeper into Peridot’s slit, and she let out a small, squeaky moan every time they were pressed to their furthest point. Peridot’s breath quickened, and Lapis responded by speeding up the movement of her fingers and biting down harder on her neck.  
As more and more of Peridot’s breaths became moans, she felt a tightness welling up in her. It built, and Peridot’s moans were pushed to be louder as Lapis continued to speed up her fingering. Peridot clutched at her lover’s shoulders and Lapis moved back from her neck to once again kiss her. Peridot couldn’t help but moan into Lapis’ mouth as she continued to finger her.  
The tightness in Peridot grew to be unbearable and she began to squirm and tremble in Lapis’ embrace, which made Lapis break their kiss and move back. Peridot felt an extra pressure be applied to her clit and she realized Lapis was now also using her thumb to rub the bundle of nerves. It only took a few moments of Lapis massaging her for the tightness to be released and for Peridot to let out a final sound which she knew would be embarrassing.  
“Ahh, Lapis!” She moaned, feeling a moist warmth spread through the space between her legs.  
Peridot closed her eyes and relaxed from the euphoria, releasing a sensual sigh. She stopped and opened her eyes when she noticed that Lapis’ hand had frozen. Peridot looked up and saw Lapis’ blushing face staring wide eyed back at her.  
“Did you just…?” Lapis seemed to regain some control and put her hand over her mouth.  
Peridot looked away, feeling her cheeks burn in embarrassment. “Maybe…” she said quietly.  
Lapis lowered herself down to lay beside Peridot again and draped her arm over Peridot’s stomach, resting her chin on her lover’s shoulder. “Does this mean we’re dating?” she asked in a soft voice.  
“If you want,” Peridot replied, feeling a little more comfortable with the situation now.  
“I hope it’s ok with Pearl,” Lapis said. Peridot felt her shift her head slightly as she reached to pull the messy blanket on the bed over them.  
“It’s like you said,” Peridot shifted to lay more comfortably beside her girlfriend, “if she’s going to be anything, Pearl would be proud.”  
Lapis giggled and the two relished the silence that followed. Soon the lure of sleep became too great, and Peridot heard Lapis snoring softly beside her. Peridot looked at the girl, silhouetted in the half light of the draped window, and smiled sleepily, and it wasn’t long before she too fell asleep and the two were left resting in each other’s arms.


End file.
